Sorichra
is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. It also came with its followers, . They appeared in episode 40. Subtitles: *Sorichra: *Sorichran: History Ultraman Mebius Sorichra was a plant monster from space that had landed on Earth to drain the planet of its life and population. Upon landing in the middle of a forest in Mt. Moriyama, Sorichra quickly released its hoard of Sorichrans, which immediately began abducting people to feed their master. As one of the drones was about to assimilate a woman, it was attacked by Mirai and had it's leg wounded. Upon having it's leg healed by the same woman it had tried to capture (the Sorichran had taken on the disguise of a human), the Sorichran approached her while she was heartbroken (because her friends had told her a cruel secret) and goaded her into joining him at its master's resting grounds. Following the Sorichran, Mirai confronted it where its master was keeping its hostages, but was taken hostage was well. Fortunately, the girl managed to escape. Angered that its witness had escaped, Sorichra emerged from the ground to take matters into its own hands. Fortunately, GUYS was investigating the area for Sorichra's presence and was quickly ready to fire. However due to Sorichra already holding several people hostage, GUYS was unable to attack. Mirai then transformed into Ultraman Mebius to face the monster. At first, Mebius had a hard time handling Sorichra's pollen and vines, but thanks to the assistance of GUYS, Mebius was able to slice Sorichra in half and then destroy the top half of the monster with the Mebium Shoot, releasing its victims and killing the plant monster simultaneously. Trivia *Sorichra was inspired by several other plant kaiju: **Sorichra's Poison Pollen is an homage to the Ultraman 80 monster, Zora. **Sorichra's entire design is homage to the Ultraman Dyna monster Jagira. **Meanwhile, her ability to induce humans into paradise is similar to Gijera. **Ironically, because they are both plants, Sorichra's appearance is similar to the Toho rose monster Biollante from the Godzilla franchise. *The monster could possibly be called "Solitura," based on the Latin word for loneliness. Data - Zombie= Zombie Sorichra Zombie Sorichra is the undead version of the plant monster, Sorichra that appeared in the Kaiju Busters POWERED. :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Underground Earth :;Powers and Weapons *TBA }} - Sorichran= Sorichran :;Stats *Height: 1.75 m *Weight: 75 kg *Origin: Sorichran Flower :;Powers and Weapons *Poison Pollen: Sorichran can launch a blast of yellow pollen from the top flower of its head. It has the ability to paralyze the nervous system. *Vine: Sorichran's body and arms are equipped with tentacle-like vines it can use to whip and ensnare opponents. *Recombine: Sorichran can reassimilate with Sorichra. *Human Disguise: Sorichran can disguise as a human to lure their victims. Sorichran Poison Pollen.png|Poison Pollen Sorichran Vine.png|Vine Sorichran Recombine.png|Recombine Sorichran Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise }} Gallery Sorichra 0.jpg Sorichra 1.jpg Sorichra 2.jpg Sorichra 3.jpg Sorichra 5.jpg Sorichra 6.jpg Sorichra 4.jpg is it the plant of doom.png|The alien... thing... arrives. it is planted.png cgi plant tentacles.png what is the cgi team thinking.png|Absorbing tree DNA, apparently. the arriving effect is actually pretty cool.png making a tree trunk.png pretty leaves.png pretty and creepy flowers.png beginning to feel like a Max episode.png shedding shining flowers.png falling flowers.png giant alien flowers.png the dance of the flowers.png stalking.png doofy suite.png this would be creepy but is kinda funny.png this is wrong.png stay away from the creepy stalker.png YUUUUU!.png what are you doing that for.png pollen.png nicely shot.png creepy sad and touching at the same time.png another nice shot.png the goofy vines kinda ruin it.png at least men are there too.png the cinematop.png mirai captured by bye.png dat cgi tho.png kinda creepy.png its suit could be so much better.png RAIDA KICK never gets old.png pollinating mebi.png this is ridiculous.png smooth mebi.png lol cut.png falls on its head.png blue flame.png|Solitura's end. id:Sorichira Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Plants Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Kaiju Busters Kaiju